Heart of Stone
by somagirl44
Summary: What would happen if Alec fell for a human after the events of Breaking Dawn? Would he try to prevent it or follow these new feelings? What would Jane do? What would Aro do if he found out? Rated M to be safe for future chapters.
1. First Sighting

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Also I know in the book Jane/Alec are physically look 13 but I'm gonna go off of how old they looked in the movie which was more late teens. Just so ya know.

AN: Hey guys! So this is gonna be different from my Jess/Leslie story simply because Jane, Alec, and the Volturi are such darker characters. I came up with this idea when I was listening to one of the songs from the Breaking Dawn part 2 soundtrack after I watched the movie. (tear, Jasper could have died, tear) So anyway enjoy!

Jane told me to write these events down so that I'm "dealing with my feelings" but like she should talk. I don't see her writing! This effected us both and SHE isn't writing! So yeah anyway, part one of this journal, story, or whatever you want to call it.

It had been a week since we "dealt" with the Cullens and their half-born child as Aro says, but not really when this stupid story started. I was hungry and somehow I was the only one that needed to hunt. Don't ask me how that happened since we typically hunt in pairs but anyway. I went to Jane's room to see if she needed to hunt but she didn't so I told her I was going hunting by myself then.

Now yes we do typically have our food brought to us practically on a silver plater but we do occasionally go out of Volterra to actually hunt. We view it as a way to stay in shape instead of becoming big, fat, couch-potato vampires. **Cough** **Aro Cough**

We do of course have to make sure we don't harm any citizens of Volterra so we go to surrounding towns or grab the random traveler in the woods located around the city. So that is where this story starts. The woods.

I had jumped from my window down to the trees and waited to see if my dinner was near by. But sadly no human scent was around so I jumped from tree to tree till I got tired of that and ran since you could never get bored of running. I stopped when I found a distant scent of human, but a human out of placed. It smelled distantly American which angered me due to the ever troublesome American coven known as Cullen. Stupid vegetarians.

Due to my anger I ran closer to this American till I decided why not have some fun since I didn't get to use my power on any of the Cullens or their friends. I walked silently closer to the human till it was within normal seeing range and I learned that the human was a teenage girl, right around my physical age. This of course didn't stop me from wanting to feed so I let my smoke start crawling towards her.

I grew more and more excited as I anticipated the events I was sure were going to unfold. She would look around trying to find the source of this darkness and when she would realize that was pointless she would start crying out for either help, mercy, or maybe even both if I was lucky. Then of course the funniest part, the desperate run for safety only to trip over a rock or something. Such weaklings humans are.

But, to my dismay when my smoke surrounded her I heard her stand up and shout "Hey who's there!" not with a scared, helpless voice but instead with a defensive, strong voice. "If you think some little smoke can scare me then forget it! And if you try to touch me I will whoop your butt so hard you'll never know a day without pain!" she continued to shout as if this was no strange thing to her.

Why was she not scared. The smoke had been around her for minutes by now any human, even some vampires I know, would be curled up in a little ball crying for their mommy. My hunger seemed to run away until later, leaving me to be completely focused on how this human had kept her composer. My thoughts were of course interrupted by her shouting "Come on! If you're gonna attack me do it like a man! Let me see your face you coward!"

I was never one to accept being called a coward either in my human life or my vampire one so of course I removed the smoke finding the girl facing away from me with her hands in fist, ready to defend herself.

Once she could see again she started to look around till she turned to find me standing by a large oak tree. I figured she would get scared now due to my appearance but again to my dismay she simply snorted and shook her head. "Oh great, a royal brat. What is daddy in the Council of Ministers? Or did you escape from a Renaissance reenactment?" she asked referring the formal clothes I wore in America.

AN: Ok so, right now I don't really know where I'm going with this so please review and let me know what you guys think. I don't know when the next time I can update is cause of school and everything but I'll try.


	2. Confusion

AN: Ok so, right now I don't really know where I'm going with this so please review and let me know what you guys think. I don't know when the next time I can update is cause of school and everything but I'll try.

"Why are you not scared?" I asked tilting me head in confusion.

"Of what? Your weird fashion sense?" she asked sounding generally confused.

"My po-" I started before I caught myself. "What do you think just happened with the smoke?" I asked instead.

"Why are you asking me? Ya must of caused it somehow. I'm guessing it's some sort of cheap toy you got a joke shop. But that's not what you want to know. You want to know why I wasn't acting like some scared little school girl." she said as if she could read my mind.

"Well, yes." I said still dumbstruck.

"It's just sight. Nothing scary about that." she said as if that was obvious. Just sight though? My smoke should of taken away all her senses not just sight.

"Only sight?" I asked trying to understand this girl. She was medium height, a bit shorter than me and had medium length naturally wavy hair that she let sit on her shoulders loosely. She was pale and smelled strongly of America so I guessed she had recently came here. She wore simple jeans and a plaid shirt and hoodie.

"Why do you care so much?" she said defensively. "Now if you don't mind I have to go and sleep a bit while there is still night left." she said turning and walking away. It never occurred to me to ask why she was outside at night when it was early winter.

"Are you often out here?" I called out to her in a humans shouting voice so she could hear.

"Every night but don't be a creeper!" she called back not bothering to look back at me.

For some reason I just stayed there long after she left even vampire sight and ears. I was about to head back to Volterra castle when I remembered that I still needed to eat and I did not want to give anyone a reason to question what I did tonight. Since all of my hunger that was absent during my short little contact with a human had returned I ran to the nearest town and quickly tackled a pair of young women, sinking my teeth into ones neck while freezing the other in my smoke. After I finished with one I moved onto the other who was curled up on the group begging for mercy. The way that girl in the woods should have reacted.

Once I was done I started my way back to Volterra castle, finding the woods entrance easily. During my walk through the various tunnels I was struck with the sudden realization that the woods girl was the only full, flesh human that I ever left unharmed. I decided then that I must make sure that I don't give Aro any reason to read my thoughts since he would have her killed in a moment. I needed to understand this girl.

I mindlessly continued to walk, I had assumed to my room but found my self next door, Jane's room. We never took the time to knock on our doors so I just barged right in.

"Hello brother. How was your hunting?" she asked happily as she got from her desk and walked over to me.

"Far to easy. Nothing like hunting on the road." I said as we kissed each other on both cheeks.

"You get such a wide variety if you wait till the fishing party returns." she said returning to her desk.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked jokingly sitting down on her couch.

"True. So what can I do for you today brother. Another plan for torturing human scum?" she asked.

"No not today sister. I simply do not have anything to do." I said not sure how she would react if I mentioned the human in the woods.

"How I wish we had a mission. Everything has been so dull since we were in America." she grumbled annoyingly.

I wanted to tell Jane of the human in the woods. I really did. We always told each other everything, but I was afraid of what she would say about something this since she hated humans. Luckily I didn't have to worry about that presently since loud knocking shook Jane's door.

"JANE! Felix is fighting Aro!" Demetri shouted through the door and then again at my door.

"Do you think he did something wrong or Aro's just bored?" I sighed getting up since Aro would want us to watch him beat Felix even if it wasn't a real fight.

"Either way we get to watch something now that it's daytime." Jane said walking towards the door. The daytime was the longest and most painful part of the day if your a vampire and can't go into the sun.

"We better not keep Aro waiting." I said as I opened the door. I knew I had to prevent any reason for Aro needing to read my mind or for Marcus to become suspicious. I didn't know why but for some reason I did not want anyone to know about this mortal. I didn't want Aro to find a new prize. Plus Demetri would never let me hear the end of it.

The fight wasn't that fun as it sounded. Felix was obviously going easy on Aro so me and Jane decided to stand in the corner doing golf speaker voices(AN: You know the monotone, simple voices announcers have during golf tournaments? Like that) as the fight went on to make it somewhat bearable. After Aro won, of course, I went to my room and waited for night to come so that I could look for the human again.

During my time waiting I tried to think of how to tell Jane about this mortal but decided against it since I would probably kill the mortal eventually. I would kill her right? If only it were that simple.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
